Fanon:Tybalt Capp (C.Syde)
|siblings = |maritalstatus = Single |household = Capp Family |roommates = Consort Capp, Juliette Capp, Hermia Capp |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Tybalt Capp is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. He is the son of the late Caliban and Cordelia Capp, the younger brother of Juliette and Hermia Capp, the nephew of Goneril, Regan and Kent, the older cousin of Hal Capulet, Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel Capp, and Magnus Monty, Antonia Capp and Stacey Monty, and the grandson of Consort and the late Contessa Capp. Tybalt is considerably younger than his pre-made counterpart. He started off as a Teenager with 5 days from being an Adult. In my player stories Tybalt is 14 days from being an Adult, which makes him the younger brother of Juliette and Hermia. The reason I changed their birth orders is because Tybalt's Memories show that he was a Toddler when his parents died. Hermia's show that she was a Child and Juliette's show that she was a Teenager. Also their NIDs state that Juliette was created first, then Hermia and then Tybalt. Although Consort's memories state otherwise, I still decided to make Tybalt younger than Hermia and Juliette. When Tybalt grows into an Adult, he will be voiced by David Boat. At the start of the game, the feud between the Capps and the Montys was still at large. But the traditions hadn't stopped the younger generation from crossing the boundaries and falling in love. Tybalt was the exception. Like Consort, Albany, Goneril and Regan, he had little Interest (if any) in calling off the feud. Tybalt was mutual enemies with Mercutio Monty and enemies with Romeo Monty. He also had negative daily relationships with Kent, Juliette, Hal, Miranda and Ariel, suggesting that Tybalt doesn't tend to get on very well with relations who are either younger than him, or don't live up the Capp family traditions. Unlike his sisters, Tybalt doesn't have very good school grades at the start of the game. His default C- grade contradicts with him being accepted into Private school. It's possible that he had better grades when he was enrolled. In late January 2012, I decided to have Romeo invite his girlfriend Juliette over. When Tybalt realised that Juliette was missing, he went to Monty Ranch to see if she was there. But that wasn't the key reason Tybalt wanted to go after her. When I saw him walking on to Monty Ranch I knew immediately why he was there. I had already read the information about the Capp and Monty families of Veronaville including the bit where Tybalt would come over and attack Mercutio. I had asked myself - what if Tybalt lost. Of course I didn't know at the time that Tybalt was the toughest and meanest of the Capp family youths. He went straight over to Mercutio and attacked him. Tybalt emerged as the winner - no surprises there. Romeo lectured Tybalt, but for all the attention Tybalt took, Romeo might just as well not have lectured him at all. However the Romantic Spell that Titania and Oberon Summerdream had cast over Veronaville's youth, and my powers as a Watcher seemed to be doing their jobs. Because Mercutio soon rang Tybalt up on the Telephone and they exchanged polite conversations which eventually lead to Tybalt and Mercutio becoming good friends. On a different computer I was playing the Summerdream Family household and Tybalt and Mercutio got into another Fight (I later repeated this fight on my computer). I didn't bother to watch the fight because I was already convinced that Mercutio didn't stand a chance. But later on I checked Tybalt's memories and one of the more recent memories clearly said - 'Lost a fight with Mercutio Monty'. This was seen as an excellent victory for Mercutio, and it was then that Tybalt finally saw him as an equal. Still, Tybalt and Romeo agreed to have one fight before they left the feud. Romeo won. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Based on my deductions and gameplay experience in the Sims 2, two Sims with the same number of body points have a 50% chance of beating each other in a fight. For every additional body point one Sim has, their chances are increased by 5% and the other Sim's chances are decreased by 5%. By default, Mercutio has one body point and Tybalt has ten. So the chances of Tybalt winning were 95% and the chances of Mercutio winning were 5%. So technically Mercutio still had a chance of winning, as proved from the second fight they had in my player stories. *I consider Tybalt to be a "bad" character due to his involvement with the family feud and giving no signs of wanting the feud to end. Not to mention his constant abuse towards Romeo and Mercutio and teasing of younger relatives. Although that doesn't mean that I think of Tybalt as "pure evil". However no genuine goodness could survive contact with Tybalt in my player stories, so he only finished up as a "neutral" character. *Although Tybalt has never been in a Relationship, he currently has a mutual crush on a Townie (Lisa Pons) from Bluewater Village. *Tybalt's fight with Romeo is a parody of the part in the Shakespearean play 'Romeo and Juliet' where Tybalt's Shakespearean counterpart was killed by Romeo's counterpart. *I decided to remove Tybalt's face paint because I thought removing it made him look more grown up. *At some point Tybalt snuck out with his cousin Magnus Monty. While Tybalt and his sisters are biologically speaking, cousins of Magnus, they didn't recognise each other as family. I later fixed this with SimPE. *I decided to make Tybalt get a job in the Political Career because it potentially suited his character, background and his family traditions. Even though it would have been more conventional for him to join the Business career. *At one point, Tybalt was horsing around with some classmates at school when he managed to effortlessly toss a chair clear across the classroom. The football coach noticed the display of skill and promptly gave Tybalt a spot on the team. Within days, Tybalt became a star player, and earned one Body Skill for leading his team to their first district championship. Apparently Tybalt had already maximised the body skill since the start of the game. I gave him one Mechanical skill as a fair exchange. *The headshot of Tybalt that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. The corners of the mouth are down instead of up, and the image is closer to what he actually looks like in-game. *Despite being a Popularity Sim, Tybalt has several qualities that one would expect of a Fortune Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Fortune aspiration, as his secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. Category:Orphaned Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims who have crushes (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with stubble (fanon)